Barrios inéditos
thumb|250px|Captura de pantalla de Riverside, uno de los barrios inéditos.Ha habido varios barrios creados por Maxis y Electronic Arts para Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3 que nunca fueron lanzados al público. Riverside y Waterside fueron usados en previews en el pre-lanzamiento de Los Sims 2 pero finalmente nunca fueron lanzados, y se hace referencia a un tercer barrio llamado Sedona en los archivos del juego. Se habían hecho dos versiones de Sunset Valley, pero debido al retraso en el lanzamiento de Los Sims 3, se hicieron cambios adicionales. Los Sims 2 Riverside thumb|right|300px Se tenía planeado originalmente que Riverside viniera en el juego base de Los Sims 2, pero varios cambios causaron que fuera eliminado del juego. Hay una alta especulación que las familias de los previews fuesen los habitantes de Riverside. También se puede notar que la plantilla de barrio de Vista Gentil y Riverside son la misma, dando a entender que Riverside fue renombrado a Vista Gentil, la mayoría de los solares y familias fueron eliminados. Waterside thumb|300px|Captura de pantalla de Waterside. Se puede ver en la pantalla de carga de Los Sims 2. Waterside era un barrio utilizado para las previews de Los Sims 2. Fue fundado por Tim LeTourneau. Originalmente vendría incorporado en el juego base de Los Sims 2, pero muchos cambios hicieron que fuera eliminado. Es el hogar de varios Sims, incluyendo a Dina, Laura y Tina (todas ellas ex-novias de Don Baxter). También se sabe que es el hogar de los Baxters, Virginia, y otros familiares de los Baxters. Curiosamente la descripción del barrio aún permanece en los archivos gestores, a diferencia de Riverside que no lo tiene. Además Waterside tiene algunos solares que se encuentran en el catálogo de parcelas y solares, tales como Clásico Puerto Bacalao y Calle principal, 225 de Vista Gentil pueden ser vistos en la imágen a continuación. La descripción de Waterside gira entorno a la familia principal del barrio, los Baxters. Don, Sarah, and little Alex settled down in Waterside. Sarah wants a bigger family, but Don still craves the romance of his youth. Can you hold this family together, or will these Sims just grow apart? Don, Sarah, y el pequeño Alex se establecieron en Waterside. Sarah quiere una familia más grande, pero Don aún anhela el romance de su juventud. ¿Podrás mantener a esta familia unida, o estos Sims crecerán aparte? Sedona Un barrio llamado Sedona es referenciado en el gestor de barrios. sin embargo el archivo no posee texto y no apareció en ninguna de las previews de Los Sims 2 entonces los detalles son escasos. Probablemente esté asociado con la plantilla de barrio llamado Sedona. En Lucky Palms un barrio de Los Sims 3, hay una calle llamada Calle Sonora (Sedonalane en inglés). Esto podría ser una referencia a dicho barrio, pues ambos barrios se encuentran en el desierto. También se especula que Sedona, Riverside y Waterside se tenían la intención que fueran lanzados en el juego, donde Riverside y Waterside serían Vista Gentil y Villa Verona respectivamente, y Sedona sería Las Rarezas. Sobrevuelos sin uso Ocultos dentro del juego hay un número de cámaras de sobrevuelos del barrio que no son usadas, pero aún están asociadas a nombres específicos de barrios. Es posible habilitarlos para usarlos en cualquier barrio simplemente renombrándolo por uno de los siguientes: *Sedona *Europa *Lakeview Como las cámaras de sobrevuelo siguen coordenadas predeterminadas, ciertas zonas del terreno pueden causar problemas. La cámara puede atravesar a través de montañas y solares. Los Sims 3 thumb|300px|Primera versión de Sunset Valley del 2008.Aunque Sunset Valley fue incluído en el juego, dos versiones de éste fueron hechas pero nunca lanzadas. La primera versión fue hecha en marzo del 2008 pero fue mejorada. Luego, la segunda versión fue creada y se suponía que iba a ser lanzada en febrero del 2009 pero fue retrasada. Debido a esto, EA decidió hacer algunos cambios en el barrio. Categoría:Barrios Categoría:Barrios de Los Sims 3 Categoría:Barrios de Los Sims 2